User talk:Oh Bother Bother!
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Austin.stitzel.9 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:07, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I would love to talk to you about Pooh getting stuck in holes again. Do you ever watch Winnie The Pooh episodes on YouTube? I do! In The Great Honey Pot Robbery when Pooh was stuck in the hole I thought it was really cute when Pooh said "Rabbit! Gopher! Oh Bother Bother!" No. Not really Why did you have to close your old account? Did you liked Gone With The Wind Winnie The Pooh episode? It is for sure in my top 5 favorite episodes in the New Adventures. Yes I know a few people that love that scene of Pooh getting stuck in a hole in the Great Honey Pot Robbery When I 1st watched The Great Honey Pot Robbery when Pooh got stuck in Gopher's hole. I thought Pooh was looking for honey. It took me by suprised that he got stuck in Gopher's hole. I thought he didn't say "whoops!" Until he was stuck in the hole. Then I thought he said "Oh bother bother!" After when Pooh said "oh bother bother!" I thought Pooh was going to be stuck in the hole for the rest of the episode. I also thought Pooh was going to get stuck in Gopher's hole in every single episode. I also thought Pooh's tumly was going to rumble while he was stuck in Gopher's hole and if it did I bet he would say "oh bother bother bother!". I also really thought they were going to show the scene when Pooh gets unstuck from Gopher's hole and see Pooh's face while he was stuck in the hole. I 1st watched The Great Honey Pot Robbery on April 14, 1997. Just 2 days before I turned 8 months old. I watch Pooh getting stuck in Gopher's hole IDK it depends what I feel like when I watch Winnie The Pooh on YouTube. Do you know more boys or girls that love Winnie The Pooh? I know more girls that love Winnie The Pooh more. Do you want me to tell them their names who else loves to see Pooh get stuck in Gopher's hole? I really wanted to see what Pooh looked like stuck in Gopher's hole while he was inside the hole. When you 1st watched The Great Honey Pot Robbery before Pooh got stuck in Gopher's hole what did you thought was going to happen? I know 2 people as of right now that love the scene when Pooh gets stuck in Gopher's hole in The Great Honey Pot Robbery. Their names are Sanam and Sabrina. I both went to High School with them. They both love Winnie The Pooh. Both of there favorite characters are Pooh. They were both laughing really hard when Pooh got stuck in Gopher's hole and said "oh bother bother!" Plus Sanam's sister is my girlfriend and her name is Sonboul. I went to High School with her as well. She loves Winnie The Pooh but her favorite character is Piglet but she loves Pooh too. When you 1st saw Pooh get stuck in Gopher's hole in The Great Honey Pot Robbery did you thought Pooh was going to get stuck in Gopher's hole in every episode that they show it?